


Black Nights

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Crack Relationships, Developing Relationship, Drama, Explicit Consent, F/M, Muteness, Not Canon Compliant, One Night Stands, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Sex in a Car, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the perpetual twilight, two individuals make the best of the darkness's true existence in the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Nights

It was a black night in the city of Domino, the perfect time to live life the way it was supposed to be: in perpetual twilight. The glistening moon hung in the skies of black velvet as city lights illuminated the capital and no dance club would go untouched, no skyscraper would be unlit. And the perfect time for lusts, desires, and pleasure to be revealed.

She went along with the luminous city's conception of lust and pleasure and found him: the alluring man who had always attracted her and vice versa. His dark violet eyes almost looked crimson if he ever looked upon the moonlight. His appearance was just as mysterious as he was: a sexy black muscle shirt, leather pants, steel-toed boots and a jacket to top it off. He always complimented her on her hazel eyes, admiring the honey lakes of beauty only an angel would have, he would say. This time, she found him and they talked before they would commence in the act of intimacy, in a private setting, of course. Tonight was the night violet and honey would become one.

He grabbed her hand and led her to an abandoned parking lot where his car was, certain that their act would indeed be private, as well as under the night stars and the glowing moon. Deep in the pits of their stomachs, their desires burned with an intensity that was too much to bear. So he dragged her into the car and she immediately straddled his hips when they settled themselves in the backseat.

She took off her shorts before her lower undergarment, letting them rest on the floor, and unzipped his pants, revealing his erect arousal, placing her womanhood on the stiff rod, rolling her hips up and down at a slow, torturous pace. She threw back and her head and moaned softly as the movements she made intoxicated her. He, in turn, let out moans of ecstasy, bucking his hips in response to the girl on top of him riding his cock in such a pleasurable state..

The only sounds in the car were his grunts and her moans of ecstasy as the pace grew faster and faster, both individuals feeling the familiar pressure growing inside the pits of their stomachs. They do this in secrecy, at the dead of night, where their sins would not be acknowledged in the daylight. The night cloaks all sins, lusts, and abominations humans lock inside themselves and are ever loyal to the darkness. The shadows let loose of primal rapture and temporary escape-like fantasies of humans, which are their sins.

She gripped his shoulders tightly, arched her back and screamed out her release, her juices dripping onto his swelling cock, a tide of raw thrill washing through her. Soon, he reached his peak and breathed out a low moan of his release, cum spraying itself inside her. The couple panted heavily as their orgasms continued and held onto each other.

She nuzzled her face onto the bare of his neck and brushed his sweaty blonde bangs off his face. He held her tightly before she pulled back, arms still around his waist. Tears streamed down her face as she smiled at him lovingly.

"Yami…. that…. was…incredible…" She then flopped on top of him and kissed him on the lips before she settled herself into sleep. He looked at her and smiled at Serenity's replete state before he wrapped his strong arms around her hips and fell asleep.


End file.
